


c.

by koyangee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ABO themes, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Original Character-centric, Transformation, Were-Creatures, werepokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyangee/pseuds/koyangee
Summary: Mafia leader Kwon Seong-Jin has recently fell under the weather after a strange encounter with a seemingly rabid arcanine. His loving husband, renowned psychic Imogen Walsh, has been taking care of him. Things take a weird turn when he starts to hear fearsome growls and roars from the bedroom...( oc x oc smut )
Relationships: OC X OC, Original Character x Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	c.

**Author's Note:**

> :-) this was originally written just to share with my friend, who made/owns kwon and adrien, but i thought i'd go ahead and share it with others! everyone included in this story is an original character of either mine or my friends. 
> 
> Things included: 18+ content, transformation, knotting, light cumflation, light breeding kink. 
> 
> if you'd like to see art of kwon/imogen you can check out my friends twitter @ rukaisaart and my tumblr @ koyangeeart ( /tagged/imogen-walsh for easier browsing ^^!).

To think, one bite and he was down for the count. Granted, it had been a pretty vicious _chomp_ to his forearm and the mutt had been pretty rabid- but, still, he was _Kwon Seong Jin_ for fucks sake! Yeah, he had wrestled the Arcanine into submission but the aftermath of being bedridden was ridiculous. He’d suffered worse from gunfights and backyard brawls with his own team to be in such a sorry state. 

At least, that’s what he thought. The doctor had said differently and, more importantly, his loving (and very tired) husband Imogen agreed. Kwon needed bed rest. He had come home bloodied, scratched, bruised and battered - all the while laughing and grinning like the fool he was. The underling that had accompanied him had been less than helpful. Sumin had simply shrugged while handing her boss off to Imogen and stated matter of factly that “He had it under control, don’t get yer panties in a bunch.” 

But with the high fever and the incoherency of the mafia man, it was hard to call his condition ‘under control’. Imogen was left in charge of his husband’s care after the doctor had left. He had made a call to their other spouse, Adrien, who was teaching in a different region, about the incident. Imogen spoke in exasperated Kalosian as he recounted what had happened, and calmly talked Adrien down as the news was met with instant worry. Kwon would be fine and there was no need to cancel class to come home prematurely. 

He could take care of it, _promise_. 

And take care of it he did. For the first couple of days after the doctor had visited, Imogen canceled any appointments he may have had in exchange for tending to the big oaf. He dutifully cleaned his wound and bandaged it throughout the day, taking note of how the condition seemed to spread rather than recede. Now, he was no doctor, but he couldn’t help but feel a deep unease in the pit of his stomach. 

Kwon for the most part was easy to work with thanks to the medication he was being fed. He would either sleep the day away in their king sized bed or he’d babble nonsensical rubbish that only one high on medication could come up with. Thankfully, most of it was endearing; ranging from sweet talk to his little old skitty, Princess, who stayed curled by his side, or a drunken perfusing of his endless love for his wonderful caretaker. Imogen could only smile, bemused. Even as much of a mess as he was right then, he still loved him so darn much. 

By the fourth day, however, Imogen’s quiet smiles dipped into concerned frowns. 

He was changing his bandage when he took note of the bite’s current condition. Instead of going down, the infected skin seemed to be even more inflamed - with an unnaturally dark purple-blue complexion. Imogen tentatively brushed his fingertips over the raised flesh. He didn’t even need to fully touch it to feel the heat radiating from the wound. He reminded himself to call the doctor again later… 

“Mn, ‘ey baby..” A grumbly voice brought the psychic out of his own head. Kwon had woken up and turned his face towards him. He was bleary eyed and pale in the face, sweaty from a fever that had his black hair sticking to his forehead. Even so, he managed to smile at Imogen. 

Imogen returned the gesture with his own smile, albeit smaller and somewhat forced. 

“Hello love. Feelin’ any better?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. 

“M’fine, feelin’.. real good.” Kwon shut his eyes, nodding into the pillow - all while retaining his dopey smile. He blindly moved his hand along the bed until it bumped into Imogen, where it lazily rose up to take his smaller hand into his own. “Be’er than ever.. _million bucks_..” He slurred his words and gently squeezed Imogen’s hand. 

Imogen huffed a little laugh, incredulous but endeared by the display. 

“...Right.. You look a tad tired still love, how about you sleep a while longer and I’ll wake you when it’s time for supper.” He responded in a hushed tone, rubbing his thumb over Kwon’s coarse knuckles. He used his other hand to brush away some stray hairs that clung to his face, then ran his palm down to cradle his love’s burning cheek. 

He let go of Kwon’s hand once he had fallen back asleep and resumed wrapping his arm. Imogen stared down at his bedridden husband, his smile once more turning downwards. This was one hell of an infection. He vaguely wondered if the fever could somehow be an after effect of not only the infection, but the fact that the bite had come from a fire type Pokemon. That still wouldn’t account for the appearance of it, though. Imogen bent over and pressed his lips against Kwon’s forehead - kissing him with the utmost tender love and lingering there for a beat… before straightening up and leaving to start of dinner. 

  * \- - - 



Evening rolled around and Imogen had managed to make a healthy pot of chicken noodle - straight from the box. He wasn’t much of a cook but he also didn’t think it wise to call any of Kwon’s employees all the way out to their home to bring him something else. Not with how terrible he looked and undoubtedly felt. Knowing any of the _goons_ , they’d love to take a peek and giggle about their Boss being a _chump_ or whatever nonsense. 

Imogen had gathered up a bowl to take to Kwon, setting it upon a tray complete with utensils, a cut of bread, and something to drink - when a loud roaring cry from the bedroom nearly started him right out of his skin. The tray and its contents were flung into the air and only caught on reflex via Imogen’s telekinesis before it was hastily put on a counter and he was rushing out of the room and through the hallway. 

“Seong Jin?!” He tried to call out, but another terrible roar of pain cut him off. He could hear his own heartbeat and taste the dread in the back of his throat. 

The door to their bedroom was flung open before he even got to it, the slight man slipping into the room in a hurry - just in time to hear heavy, labored breaths that ground out into another rumbling yowl. Wide eyed and panic chilled, Imogen’s bright blue eyes immediately locked onto the biggest thing in the room. On the bed, hunched over on his hands and knees was Kwon, although unlike he’d ever seen him: the man seemed larger if possible, furred and burly in a wild way that made Imogen’s heart stutter. An unknown fear seemed to seize him and all he could do was stare as his husband changed before his very eyes. 

Kwon arched his back as another growl ripped through him, guttural and inhuman. His feet pushed into the pillows, propelling his hindquarters in the air just as a tail unfurled beneath his spine. His hands raked through the blankets on their bed, shearing the fabric easily with newly acquired claws. His head whipped to the side and his jaw worked itself unnaturally as it made way for a large pair of incisors and canines. It was a medley of growls and cracking bones and ripping clothes that filled the room and assaulted the psychic's ears. 

Where he could usually gleam some form of surface thoughts off of any living, sentient creature, he found that he could hear absolutely nothing from Kwon at that moment. And that frightened him, even more than the bizarre transformation he had just been witness to. 

He finally caught his breath, having it come out in a choked gasp, after holding it for who knows how long. The sound caught the attention of Kwon, who’s ears had by then elongated - pointed at the tips and covered in fur. They swiveled in his direction, soon followed by his entire wild eyed face. They locked eyes. Seconds passed but it felt like an eternity, with Imogen searching for some sort of recognition in his lover’s gaze but coming up short. 

Then the moment, as quickly as it had come, ended; punctuated by a raised lip snarl. Kwon slowly turned his entire body towards the doorway, pupils slitting as they stared at the smaller man. His entire body language screamed _predator_ and it was as if he thought Imogen was the _prey_. 

He very decidedly did _not_ want to find out what Kwon would do if he was given free reign. Shaking himself out of his shock, Imogen shot a hand out in the other man’s direction; and just in time it seemed. As soon as he had focused his psionic powers, Kwon had launched himself from the bed at him. Imogen flinched but managed to stand his ground as he held his husband - as strange and bestial as he may have been - in the air, mere feet away from himself. 

Kwon growled in agitation, his tail angrily thrashing behind him and his maw snapping uselessly at the air. And although Imogen had the utmost confidence in his own abilities, he still found himself uneasy and (frankly) scared of the scene before him. This didn’t seem real, but he knew that it was. While he wanted to believe he had maybe dozed off and was having a nightmare, he knew very clearly that that was not the case. Even if he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the _why_ or _how_ , he knew for a fact that this beast of a man, snarling and lunging at him, was his husband. 

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. He took a breath to steady himself. . then another. 

“Kwon… _Seong Jin_.. listen to me.” Imogen began, voice wavering while he tried to collect his courage. “Seong Jin, I don’t know what’s happened, but please.. be calm. I’m not going to hurt you, and you’re not going to hurt me. I know you would never hurt me…” He spoke to the beast, fidgeting in place before gulping down his inhibitions and taking a step forward. 

“Be calm, love.. it’s only me. _Imogen_.” He attempted to reason with him, but stopped when Kwon roared at him once more; spittle flying onto his face as the beast strained against his invisible binds. Imogen retained his focus though, eyes clear as they stared back into Kwon’s wild leer, hand still outstretched to keep him tethered. 

“Seong Jin,” Imogen whispered his name, the eerie calm of a psychic trance falling over him as he took yet another step forward. “Seong Jin…” Again, accompanied by another step. 

“Seong Jin,” and another, until his hand was right in front of the other man’s face. The beast had stopped struggling, his ears laid back against his head and his tail completely still as he looked deeply into Imogen’s crystalline eyes… 

_CHOMP - !!_

Searing pain bloomed from his hand and the psychic yelped, focus completely dissipating as the white hot burn shot right up his arm. The bindings on Kwon were released and he landed on the balls of his clawed feet with a weighty _thud_. Too blinded by the pain, Imogen could do no more than try to back away as he cradled his hand close to his chest; tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Seong Jin!” He cried out, a hint of betrayal in his watery voice. He garnered a low throaty growl in return as Kwon got right into his space. His usual imposing figure seemed to have doubled and he loomed dangerously over the tinier man; pushing him back into the wall with each stalking step forward. Imogen glared up at the over sized beast, the tears that threatened to spill only being held back by sheer determination on his behalf. 

His back soon bumped into the wall. He was effectively pinned between it and Kwon. Even so, he refused to cower away from him. Kwon peered down at him, lips drawn tight in a line save for the ends that flared out to let out rumbling grumbles. 

They stayed like that for a time, like they were at some sort of unspoken impasse. 

Until, finally, Kwon stooped down and took a deep whiff of Imogen. He nosed his way through his white hair, down his ear and the side of his neck; sniffing him as he went. As if he was trying to ascertain who this ballsy little man was. Imogen’s back straightened as a shiver ran up his spine, the feeling of stimulus to his sensitive neck creating goosebumps across his skin. At the very least, he was glad Kwon wasn’t trying to attack him, but on the other hand he could tell he still wasn’t fully aware of himself. He still couldn’t get a good read on any coherent thoughts from his beastly lover. 

His bleeding hand was roughly taken into Kwon’s and although he tried to bite back a pained hiss, he couldn’t hide how much it hurt. With Kwon’s face now inches away from his own, the beast’s eyes snapped to attention at the noise, then back to his hand. He yanked it further up, holding Imogen’s fingers flat so as to fully examine the wound he’d caused; before opening his mouth and letting a long, broad black tongue unfurl and lap at the blood. 

“ _Mn_ -” The psychic winced. Kwon paid him no mind. 

He let go of his hand only once it was covered in thick saliva and he seemed content with his shoddy patchwork. Kwon immediately returned to nosing Imogen’s neck, taking great big whiffs of his scent from his collarbone to his hairline. 

Imogen’s brows furrowed at his conflicting situation. He wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was happening, to get Kwon some proper help, but the attention being lavished onto him was causing him to grow hot in the face and his toes to curl in a way he thought most inappropriate given the circumstances. 

“S - seong Jin…” Imogen stuttered, trying to call the beast’s attention. He chanced touching his jaw with his unmarred hand, cautiously carding through his beard and trying to give a gentle push. Kwon removed himself just enough to nip at the long fingers, his tongue coming out once more and running in between the digits. Imogen shifted his weight uncomfortably, berating himself for the way his heart sped up and his stomach churned. This was absolutely _wrong_. 

But before he could attempt another shove, Kwon had pressed his hips **hard** against Imogen. The psychic gasped as he felt something big and hard flex against his stomach. He fidgeted even more as Kwon pushed into him in a rocking motion, still suckling at his fingers. While Kwon may have been radiating an unnatural amount of heat, Imogen could start to feel his own body begin to heat up as well - for an entirely different reason, probably. 

“K - kwon,” Imogen swallowed a gasp as he was practically dry humped, “ _Seong_ _Jin_ , love, please stop this,” He tried to take his hand back then but was firmly held in place and given a very pointed warning growl. “Y.. you need help…” The smaller man tried to stay controlled, always the one to keep his head clear in high stress situations - 

but this was a different type of stress and his body was a hard thing to keep calm when it was up against his husband. Kwon released his fingers and for a brief minute Imogen thought he may have finally gotten through to him. He was very quickly proven wrong when he was unceremoniously picked up and tossed onto their ravaged bed. 

He bounced twice before settling on the plush mattress, mind reeling from the sudden shift, limbs akimbo. The bed dipped as Kwon joined him and he was hardly given a chance to make sense of what was transpiring before he we _depantsed_ and being shoved onto his stomach. Imogen grunted at the forceful way he was being arranged and he tried to push himself up on his elbows before his center of gravity was once again quickly pulled out from under him - strong calloused hands gripped onto his hips and dragged his ass up high into the air. 

Imogen let loose a breathy moan as he felt a slick appendage lap its way across his backside. Kwon’s tongue dragged a line up his perineal straight between his crack and back down again to his hole. The beast swiped at him there, dipping down as if to enter him before pulling out to instead swirl around the entrance teasingly. Imogen shuddered underneath him, bent into himself and fisting the sheets helplessly. He was already starting to grow hard under the slobbery attention, much to his chagrin. 

He opened his mouth, lips forming his lover’s name to try and dissuade him one last time, but his words were cut off by a needy keen as he felt Kwon’s tongue _puuush_ into him. Imogen’s legs shook gently as the length of his tongue plundered his ass, reaching deeper than ever before and moving in a way that could rival Adrien’s ass eating - and boy did that man know how to eat you out. 

Soon enough the room, which had previously been filled with Imogen’s panicked cries and Kwon’s guttural roars, was being filled with soft gasps, throaty growls and the sloppy sounds of suckling. Imogen’s head swam at the new pleasures and it was like he was slowly forgetting the strange circumstances that had led up to this moment. Kwon mouthed over him, claws digging into the soft flesh of his waist, already lost in the taste of his mate. 

The tongue withdrew with a lewd _slurp_ and a whine from the bottom, disappointed that it was over so fast. Imogen attempted to peek over his shoulder with hazy eyes and was graced with the sight of Kwon’s muscular form shifting behind him. He positioned himself in a crouch, his own hard on having been freed from its _sweatpant prison_ and throbbing gloriously, nearly twelve inches from a knotted base. Imogen’s breath caught in his throat and he had to do a double take on what he was seeing. Sure, he had seen Kwon change into this new beastly form, but he hadn’t really stopped to wonder if his _dick_ had changed with the rest of him. Guess it made sense though, on some weird supernatural level. 

Nevertheless, he wasn’t so sure about the new length and girth of his husband’s dick; and definitely not the swollen ball at his hips. Imogen looked away, staring wide eyed at the ruined covers underneath him at the thought of getting stuck on Kwon’s knot. “Oh mercy me…” Imogen mumbled to himself, fingers digging deeper into the fabric on either side of his head. 

His cheeks were spread and he could feel the sheer _heat_ emanating from Kwon’s tapered dick as it bumped against him. Imogen let his head drop onto the bed and willed himself to take calming breaths. He needed to be as pliable as possible if he was going to fit Kwon inside of him. The beastly man slowly pressed against his asshole, but slipped between his crack as he pushed forward. With an irritated grumble, he tried again to align himself; and once more he missed his mark. Kwon’s grip on Imogen tightened as he readjusted himself. He lined the tip of his cock up to Imogen’s slicked hole, and with a great snarl he thrust forward - 

this time breaching the petite man’s tight walls. Imogen white knuckled the covers and let out a long, drawn out moan; his white lashes fluttering and blue eyes misting over from the pressure inside of him. Kwon’s fingers flexed and he too ground out a heated moan, canid cock being squeezed by the man underneath him. 

Kwon drew back and then pushed forward. He drew back again, a few inches, and then pushed back again, a few more inches. He continued that slow pace of working himself further inside his husband for the next handful of minutes, causing Imogen to shiver underneath him and whimper at the feeling of being slowly fucked. The intensity of it seemed to peak when Kwon got to the halfway point, where he stopped and shifted to get a better foothold and bent over Imogen so that his entire body covered his smaller lover. With the new position established, the large man slowly drew back two inches and then - _without warning_ \- slammed the rest of his meaty length into the psychic. 

“HH - _AAAH…!!_ ” Imogen cried out, his body lurching into the mattress as Kwon’s full weight fell into him. His entire body shuddered as he was filled to the brim and his eyes rolled at the sensation of Kwon’s cock fucking past his rectum. “SEONG _-_ _JIN_ …!” Imogen screamed his name as Kwon buckled down on top of him, chest rumbling with his deep growls and hips grinding his cock into Imogen in circular motions.   
  
“Seong Jin, m-my stomach..! c.. can fe - el you…!” Imogen’s body shook as Kwon rubbed his insides, cock so large that there was a visible bulge from the outside of Imogen’s flat tummy. The big man gave a low, breathless chuckle before lifting his hips then slamming back into Imogen with a wet slap, jostling the tinier man underneath him and making him cry out again. 

Soon enough Kwon started to gain an even rhythm of thrusting into his shuddering husband, the sounds of their lovemaking reverberating off the walls of their bedroom. Imogen’s own erection bobbed with each heavy slam of Kwon’s hips against his and it didn’t take long for precum to begin to leak out and dribble down his own dick as well as the covers. Underneath his beastly husband’s large form, Imogen was kept at a dizzying temperature that spurred his ecstasy and caused his head to swim and his stomach to churn hot with the need to climax. 

Kwon slammed into his husband with a force that rocked not only the both of them but the bed as well. Each thrust was met with another whimper or moan from Imogen and a pronounced bump that showed through his flat stomach, along with a groan of pleasure from his top. Their fucking continued until Imogen was finally pushed over the edge; where he moaned and clawed at the blankets, coating the ripped covers in his cum. His breathed heavily as he rode out his high, content to come down from it and have that be the end of things. 

However, the big man on top of him was not finished and he would not be denied his own climax. Kwon barely gave Imogen enough time to recover before he spread both their legs and looped his arms around Imogen’s stomach and began to pound into the other man at a merciless pace. 

“Se- Seo - _Seong Jin,_ ” Imogen panted his name, lifting his clean hand to shakily place it flat against one of the strong arms holding him. “Seong… Jin, pl - please,” His voice would have been lost among the sound of slapping flesh had Kwon not had such superb hearing. Unfortunately, the only thing his pleas seemed to do was make him more excited. Kwon began to groan and growl then, feeling himself get closer to his own release with the way Imogen’s hot embrace pulsed around him. With each thrust, Imogen’s asshole was met with Kwon’s knot and each time they met was another time Kwon tried to shove it inside of him. 

His partners whimpers of over stimulus and reawakening of another high egged him on. The feeling of dominating the man underneath him and making him quiver and squirm with his cock buried deep inside of him unleashed a sort of primal instinct in him that he didn’t have as a human. He wanted to stuff his knot inside of him, to cum inside of him; to see the _swell_ of his smooth stomach as it was filled. Kwon wanted to _breed_ his husband, to fuck him full of pups in a way that made his head spin and his already hard cock throb. 

With his thoughts so keenly focused on one thing, Imogen could finally gleam some sort of sentient surface thoughts from him. What he could hear made him flush and squeeze his eyes shut. That was a very vivid imagination his husband had in this new beastly form… 

Kwon threw his head back and roared as he felt himself begin to lose control. His tongue lolled out and his thrusts became erratic and needy, frustrated whines falling from his panting lips as he tried to knot Imogen. With a sudden ferocity, Kwon pulled himself halfway out before harshly slamming back in and making Imogen shout in surprise. He made a few more last ditch efforts of equally forceful slams - 

and with a _schlick_ pop, his knot entered into Imogen’s battered hole. The psychic drew a sharp breath in at the sudden girth at the base of his entrance, all the while Kwon hunkered down on top of him; stock still save for a few shallow ruts. Imogen felt the knot swell up inside of him with a slight burning sensation. He shivered and buried his face into the blankets, taking shaky sobs as another orgasm was milked out of him with each pump of cum that was emptied into his stomach. He could feel Kwon’s cock throb inside of him, each spurt of his hot seed pouring into him in egg sized quantities. The man’s body slowly relaxed and his head drooped down, tucking in to nose his way through Imogen’s damp hair. He sniffed at him, content that his scent was more like his own than anything else now. Content to know that he’d thoroughly _marked_ Imogen as his. 

Kwon slowly rolled onto his side, taking Imogen with him. He shifted into a comfortable position, big spooning his husband as he continued to cum. He buried his nose into his hair and shut his eyes, a deep happy rumble emanating from his very core. He did what his instincts had urged him to do and he did it well. Kwon rubbed one big palm over Imogen’s stomach, slightly rounded from all of the cum he’d poured into him. A lazy smile worked its way onto his face at a job well done. 

Imogen breathed slow and deep, his eyes partially open but unseeing through the tears of pleasure that clouded them. He’d never felt so full before and it seemed as though Kwon wasn’t going to stop yet either. The psychic lay in his embrace, warm and full and strangely _content_ . He draped his pale arm over Kwon’s, gently resting his fingers over the top of his husband’s as he rubbed at his stomach. Whether it was his own emotions or Kwon’s that were washing over him, he felt a sense of ease with how they were situated. He closed his eyes as well and snuggled into Kwon’s hot grasp, feeling safe and taken care of as he was _bred_. 

  
  


Whatever the consequences of that night, they were for future Imogen and Kwon to figure out… 


End file.
